


Samey Goes to a New School

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Samey's New School Adventures [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Amy got suspended for fighting, F/M, Ghosts, Macabre, Magical Realism, Mexican Horror, Samey changed schools, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Samey winds up being accepted into Santa Marisa School, a fantastic place full of macabre creatures and zany characters.





	1. Chapter 1

Samey walked to a school 

Samey reads Welcome to Santa Marisa School

Thunder crash

Samey gulped

She walked into a school.

But Samey and a ghostly woman bumped into each other.

"Dios mio are you okay"

"I'm fin-" as she saws a woman's ghost.

Samey and a ghostly woman screamed

Samey runs to a ghostly man who was decapitated.

Bone crack!

"Do you mind"

Samey screams

"Oh no"

And then the ghost of a optimistic girl appear behind Samey

"Hello"

Samey screams

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile 

School bell rings

Everyone was studying expect for Amy who was angry.

"Hey Amy have you seen your sister Sammy i think she went to a school of magical realism."

"Ugh her name is Sa-samey Not Samm-!"

"Amy please pay attention"

Amy growled

Later, Amy gets an F on her English test

Amy got kicked out of the cheerleading squad.

And then Sol was now accepted into the cheerleading squad.

School bell rings

Amy eats her lunch but a glasses wearing girl tripped her and make her fall

Everyone gasped

Amy was fighting with a glasses wearing girl

But the principal saws Amy punching a girl in the face and pulling her hair off

"What's going on here?!"

"It-it was Amy she-she beat me up!"

"Amelia in my office NOW!!!"

Amy growled

Principal Office

"Amelia according to this your sister Samantha finally attends a school of magical realism after the abuse and the pain that you put her through"

"B-but it wasn't-"

"Amelia enough! You are expelled!"

Amy gasped.


End file.
